Dudley and Kitty
by MarioMan67
Summary: A spinoff of T.U.F.F. Puppy. 9/8/13 - An all-new chapter! Snaptrap gets his revenge on Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick! Please R/R!
1. End of TUFF

Dudley and Kitty

a spinoff of T.U.F.F. Puppy

by Brian Overton

A/N: This was the first story I ever uploaded to FanFiction. I originally wrote some of it in 2012, but I then abandoned it until April '13, when I fixed it up for this website. This story is currently ongoing and new chapters are coming soon.

Chapter One: End of T.U.F.F. (could be also called as the end of T.U.F.F. Puppy)

Early 2013 was a bad time to be at T.U.F.F. Rivalries had formed between the old agents and the newly-hired ones. The Chief was trying to save money on T.U.F.F. so it could keep the weapons and international divisions. Plus, a major crimewave hit Petropolis, and T.U.F.F. couldn't keep up with it.

Finally, on April 23rd, The Chief announced the closing of T.U.F.F. operations.

''Attention all T.U.F.F. agents! I'm sorry to say this, but T.U.F.F. has to be closed. There's been so many instances of unseen crime, we couldn't catch them all. We tried the best we could. We sended in watchmen to guard all the bulidings, but things kept on happening, and I'm sick of it. T.U.F.F.'s running out of money too, so I've been selling off items to keep the orginization open. But now, things have been getting out of control, and I figure we're just going to close the business. I've sold all the international T.U.F.F. operations to other companies already, and I sold the buliding to a newspaper company. Tomorrow will be the last day. Now, please go to my office, and I'll give you your paycheck.''

Everybody was sad. Where were they going to go now? This was the only place decidated to stopping the most wanted villains of Petropolis, besides the police force who couldn't keep up with the crimewave either.

The next day, most of the T.U.F.F. workers packed up and left the buliding.

''So, what are you gonna do now Keswick?'', said Kitty.

''*sigh* I guess I have to go and live with my parents until I get enough money to buy myself a ha-ha-house... My parents are idiots who barely geh-geh-geh-get along, and I can't bear it, s-so, yeah. I'll probably never see you again, so... Bye.'' replied Keswick, sadly. He walked away.

Kitty looked at the T.U.F.F. buliding. Memories came to her mind... Her joining T.U.F.F., her meeting Jack Rabbit, her meeting Dudley Puppy, her finding out Jack was evil, her memories with the T.U.F.F. crew, etc.

When she wasn't looking, Dudley knelt by her side.

''Hey, Kitty.''

''What?''

There was quietness for a few seconds. Then Dudley started crying.

''I'M GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH!'' cried Dudley.

Kitty sighed and said, ''Yeah... I don't think I'll be able to see you again for a while, or any of the other T.U.F.F. agents either. I have more important things to deal with.''

Dudley calmed down a bit and said: ''Important things!? Like what?''

Kitty sighed again. ''Family problems... Taxes... You know.''

''No, I don't know. I've never payed taxes in my whole life!''

''Oh. Anyways we gotta go now. They're gonna remove the T.U.F.F. letters from the buliding and they want everyone to clear out so the construction workers can focus.'' replied Kitty.

Dudley said ''Fine.'' and ran away crying again.

Kitty stood around again and walked away.

To be continued...


	2. Just Talking

Chapter Two: Just Talking

Kitty sat in her house looking for jobs online. She'd already paid her taxes for the month. She couldn't find any jobs that were interesting to her, so she gave up and started looking in the newspaper.

Before she looked for jobs, Kitty noticed the front page story, and found out the name of the newspaper that bought the place previously occupied by T.U.F.F.: The Petropolis Gazette, owned by Verminious Snaptrap, who had been imprisoned for the past five months, and had just been released for good behavior.

''Verminious Snaptrap... Wait a minute, could this be a sign that Snaptrap bought the building for his own presumably evil use? There's no telling what will happen to the T.U.F.F. building, or what will happen in the Petropolis Gazette! Probably something about T.U.F.F. agents being bad people… But what if Snaptrap decided to be good again? I don't know if Snaptrap is going to be good or not! Oh well, I'll find out soon…'' thought Kitty.

A few weeks later…

Dudley was in his racecar bed sleeping. He was still sad about the closing of T.U.F.F. He started dreaming. He dreamed that T.U.F.F. re-opened again. Everybody was super happy and had a big party. Meanwhile, the Chief was in his office giving out assignments to some unhappy agents who weren't partying with the rest of the crew.

Around 7 am, he woke up and sighed. He started watching the morning news.

Said the newscaster, ''You might remember that a few weeks ago, the infamous Verminious Snaptrap bought the long-running newspaper, The Petropolis Gazette. Then, they moved into the T.U.F.F. building, which shut down due to crime problems and other stuff. Now, the newspaper has officially moved into the building after remodeling the place to be suitable for the paper. The Petropolis Gazette promises it'll still deliver the best news in Petropolis, and that Snaptrap won't be doing crimes anymore.''

''Snaptrap bought the Petropolis Gazette, huh? I'd better tell Kitty about this.'', said Dudley.

He got out his bone-phone (T.U.F.F. allowed the agents to keep their supplied weapons and other things) and called her number.

''Hello?''

''Dudley?'' Kitty realized that Dudley was talking to her.

''Hey, Kitty. I haven't talked to you in a while. How's things going?''

''What are you doing calling me early in the morning when I'm trying to sleep?'', replied Kitty grumpily.

''You know that the Petropolis Gazette is now owned by Snaptrap?''

''I already knew that! Now, I really need my-''

''WAIT! Snaptrap said he'd be good!''

''Oh yeah? Remember when he wouldn't be bad anymore a few years ago? Remember the Snappytown Mall? There he said he was still evil. He tricked us!''

''He did? I've forgotten most of my early T.U.F.F. missions.''

''Anyways, he'd probably make his plan go so well, we won't know that it's a sham until the last second!''

''Maybe. And maybe not.''

The conversation continued. Kitty and Dudley started talking about what would happen when Snaptrap revealed again that he was still a bad person. After about 28 minutes of talking, Kitty hung up, and Dudley went back to bed.

At 9am, Dudley woke up again and went outside. The birds were singing. The sun was shining. Dudley got in his T.U.F.F. Mobile and started driving around, to nowhere.

After a bit, he stopped off at the gas station to re-fuel. A familiar-looking peach-colored animal, now working as a gas attendant came near the driver's door.

Said the gas attendant, ''Can I huh-huh-help you please?''

Dudley looked at the person's face. Then he realized it was Keswick, who apparently found a job between the 6 weeks that passed inbetween T.U.F.F. closing and Dudley talking with Kitty.

Dudley was surprised. ''Hey Keswick. Wait. Is that really you? Or someone else?''

''Yes, it's me. I worked at T.U.F.F.-'' replied Keswick before he got cut off.

''I know that, but what are you doing here?''

Keswick got out the oil pump.

''Shhh….. Ok, I'll tell you after I fill your ca-ca-car up. What amount of oil do you wa-want?''

After Keswick filled Dudley's T.U.F.F. Mobile up with a medium amount of oil, and after Dudley paid for it, they went behind the gas station.

''Ok, huh-huh-huh-here's the thing: After a few days of being with my parents I got t-tired of them, so I left them and took up a job with this ga-gah-gas station to earn money to buy a house.'', whispered Keswick.

''Okay… How's the job, Keswick?'' said Dudley.

Keswick sighed, wiped his forehead, and said ''Oh, muh-muh-man… This job is so boring. I don't know what I was thinking when I took up this job…''

''Yeah…. I gotta go home now though. Later!'' Dudley jumped in his car and drove home.

What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of ''Dudley and Kitty'', coming soon.

To be continued…


	3. On the Move to Petsburg

Chapter Three: On the Move to Petsburg

When Dudley got home, his mother told him –

''Dudley, how would you like it if we went on a vacation for a while?'' asked Peg Puppy.

''A vacation?'' said a confused Dudley.

''Yes. Since you've been sad for a while, I decided to have you and me go on a vacation to Petsburg. We've been there before, and you liked it a lot, so I think we should go again.''

''Yeah, Petsburg. That'll cheer me up! Thanks, Mom! I think I'll have a good time there. I can get rid of the bad memories of T.U.F.F. closing over there,'' replied Dudley.

And so, Dudley and Peg went to Petsburg for a three-week stay. Dudley was much more happier there than he was the week before he went to Petsburg.

While they stayed there, things were getting worse in Petropolis. The Chameleon and Birdbrain (and his minions) terrorized various places separately. In addition to those villains, Quacky the Duck and the Sharing Moose had broken out of prison and caused some more trouble. The Fiendish League of Potential Perpetrators, and the remaining members of the Diabolical Order of Mayhem (without Snaptrap) got tons of new members, and would not stop doing crimes. The police force couldn't stop any of the villains, and it was impossible to arrest anyone, without catching someone who wasn't a villain. Without T.U.F.F., Petropolis couldn't be protected as well as before.

Kitty Katswell was sick of this.

She said to Keswick, ''I think I'm going to move to Petsburg. The crime rate is very bad, _and_ no one can stop it! So that's why I need to move away.''

''Hmm… I suppose I could take a few days off my ga-ga-gas station job to help you. I've made this ruh-ruh-really awesome table that can transform into a moving tuh-tuh-tuh-truck'', said the genius.

''Great!'' Kitty said excitely. But, she remembered what happened with two similar multi-function gadgets; a pocket knife and a pen, which caused trouble for her. ''Wait a minute, the table isn't like the multi-function pen and multi-function pocket knife, right?''

Keswick told her, ''No, not at all. I think it will w-w-work just fine.''

And it did. Keswick set up the truck, and started helping Kitty move out of her home. Snaptrap saw the two, and came up with an idea.

''Larry. Keswick and Agent Katswell are moving out. I've got a plan.''

A voice came over the walkie talkie.

''What is it?''

''My plan is to steal whatever's left in Kitty's house. I need you to get here quickly, or else!''

Larry sighed. ''Fine. Only if you promise not to throw me in the shark tank again.''

''Already, Larry, if you say so. I'll let you go this time. Now, let's take things!''

Larry and Snaptrap came in Kitty's house through the window and walked around looking for valuable things.

Kitty noticed Snaptrap and took action. But first she called Keswick to come over and help her defeat the two morons. She started beating him senseless until he was unable to move. Keswick took care of Larry (almost), but he turned the tables on him and got away. Kitty started chasing him.

Keswick got up and started packing everything in the house hurriedly into boxes, in which then the boxes were put into moving truck. He accidentally shut Larry in a box, and put that box into the truck, then started driving it.

Kitty went inside the truck to sleep. Meanwhile, Larry was struggling to get out of the box, but eventually he did and tried to get out. Kitty beat him up so bad he became unconscious.

When Dudley and his mother came back from vacation, they found out their house was robbed. They moved away to Petsburg because of that, which was coincidentally where Kitty was moving to.

When Kitty finally settled into her new home, she saw Dudley outside her living room window. She ran out the door and greeted Dudley.

''Hi Kitty! Wait, is that your new home?''

''Yeah. It took about two days to move in. I already bought the home before I moved in. Wait… Dudley, what are you doing here?' said Kitty.

''I moved in a day ago. Our house got robbed badly. My mom thought it be a good idea to move away from Petropolis.'' explained Dudley.

''Oh. Petropolis is a hellhole nowadays. And T.U.F.F. still hasn't re-opened!'' said Kitty.

''T.U.F.F.? I forgot about them! I was too busy going to amusement parks to check their status!''

''Yeah. I'm gonna make dinner now. Bye, Dudley.''

Kitty went back inside.

''Umm… Bye.''

Dudley walked off. After he walked off, Larry popped out of some bushes and said, ''Little do they know there's a bomb under the house that I _totally_ didn't plant! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha~!''

To be continued…


	4. The Bomb

Chapter Four: The Bomb

Kitty was cooking a steak when she heard a ticking noise. She tried to locate the source of the sound, with no luck.

Finally she put her ear to the floor and found it - then the house exploded.

A note flew down. Kitty read it:

_Hahahaha! You have been attacked by a secret enemy connected to one famous evil agency. Now that you've been out of a job and can't be protected easily, we are going to find you, and when we do, we are going to kill you and all of your friends._

_The Bomb Sneaker_

After reading the note, she went to the nearest pay-phone and called Dudley. She told him to help her find the ''secret enemy'' and also to avoid being killed. Dudley agreed to it.

And the next day, the two went on an adventure to stop that enemy. But first they went to Petropolis to fuel Dudley's T.U.F.F. Mobile (he used his car for the mission).

''Hi, Keswick! Why are you working at a gas station?'' asked Kitty.

''He needs money. I forgot what for, but he needs it.'' answered Dudley.

''So, did you w-want oil, or you juh-juh-just wanted to talk to me?'' said Keswick.

Dudley thought and after a minute, he said, ''Well, we need oil. But we need to ask you something first.''

''Yes?''

Kitty replied to Keswick with her problem. ''Well, my new home exploded, and I found this note.''

Keswick read it. ''The Bomb Sneaker? This guy sneaks bombs into people's huh-houses?''

''I don't know. I've never heard of him during the 10 ½ years I worked at T.U.F.F. He appears to be connected to ''a famous evil agency''. He wants to kill me, and he wants to get rid of you and Dudley too!''

''Oh, muh-muh-man, we gotta find him. But I have a job. I can't leave it again for a while because I helped you move into your house. Wait… You still have those va-va-video watches, right?'' Keswick said.

''Yeah,'' replied Dudley.

''Good. You can ca-call me on those things if you need help or anything. Ok?''

Dudley and Kitty nodded.

''Ok. Now I gotta fill your car up.''

5 minutes later, Keswick finished. The three said goodbye to each other, and the T.U.F.F. Mobile drove away.

D.O.O.M. launched operations in Petsburg. Snaptrap, Larry, Francisco, and Ollie were members of the D.O.O.M. Petsburg team. Meanwhile, Leather Teddy, Bad Dog, and Mole were left behind to take care of the D.O.O.M. Petropolis team. But, we're not talking about them. The new D.O.O.M. HQ was located underground. There, the four were talking about their evil plans.

''Your plan was good; but it was also stupid. We don't _kill_ people!'' said Snaptrap.

''Well, we're going to have to get rid of them _some_day. Agents Puppy and Katswell have come after us multiple times. Wouldn't you like the two to be dead, Snaptrap?'' replied Larry.

''Yes, but not in a violent way.''

''You mean like the two dying of natural causes?'', said Ollie.

''Yeah! That and the two dying because of a disease that can't be stopped. Because you know, they will eventually find a doctor.'' said Snaptrap.

Larry told Snaptrap, ''But it'll take a long while for Agents Puppy and Katswell to die of natural causes, and it's hard to transmit a disease you can't get rid of, unless one gets it.''

''I have an idea,'' said Francisco.

Snaptrap said, ''Okay, tell us.''

''Ok, but gather around first, and then I'll tell you.''

Snaptrap, Ollie, and Larry huddled around Francisco and he did the cliché in which he whispered the plan to them.

The three agreed, and D.O.O.M. (Author's Note: I'm not calling it D.O.O.M. Petsburg anymore.) left the headquarters, to try out their new plan.

To be continued…


	5. DOOM's Plan

Chapter Five: D.O.O.M's Plan

Dudley and Kitty were driving around in the T.U.F.F. Mobile for signs of villains around Petsburg. None of them yet.

''I still don't know why ''The Bomb Sneaker'' blew up my house.'' said Kitty.

''Maybe he blew it up because he didn't like you.'' suggested Dudley.

''Why wouldn't he like me?''

Dudley didn't say anything.

''Forget it. We're going to check out every villain's activity in Petsburg, and go through them until we find the one we're looking for!''

Snaptrap was driving a Petropolis Gazette truck. His minions were in the truck also.

''Say, Snaptrap? Why are you driving a Petropolis Gazette truck in Petsburg? They don't deliver the paper here!'' said Larry.

''We had to leave them behind so our Petropolis division could use them. Besides, we have more PG trucks there to deliver the paper.'' answered Snaptrap.

''Yeah. If you're the owner and editor of the newspaper you bought, then why aren't you there taking care of business?'' demanded Larry.

''Because Agents Puppy and Katswell are here. _And_ I'm not going to let them be in peace!''

Snaptrap stepped on the gas pedal and started going faster. Ollie spotted the T.U.F.F. Mobile a mile ahead.

''Good! Let's try out Francisco's plan now.'' said Snaptrap.

The four put on policeman costumes and masks. Then Snaptrap started going further and further, until they were near the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

The two vehicles stopped due to traffic. Snaptrap started up the evil plot. The false policemen stepped out of the truck and went to the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

''Hey, you two. Have you been… doing something you are not supposed to do?'' said Snaptrap.

''What?'' Kitty was confused by the sudden appearance of the police in a newspaper truck.

''I think you have. You have broken Petsburg Law #64: No cars without roofs from April 'til September. And it's during that time, so we are going to arrest you.'' continued Snaptrap.

''Huh? I've never heard of that retarded rule! Maybe… That's something _D.O.O.M. _would do: make up random rules! Speaking of D.O.O.M…''

Kitty pulled off Snaptrap's mask. It was him alright.

''Ah-ha! It was you! Now we'll take you to the police. The _REAL_ Petsburg police.'' said Kitty.

As the D.O.O.M. team was led to Dudley's T.U.F.F. Mobile to be taken to the local police station, Ollie said this: ''Maybe it would have been easier to kill them _in_ a violent way.''

''Aw, shut up.'' replied Snaptrap.

Keswick was simply resting at his house in Petropolis. He had quit his gas station job because he got enough money for a house of his own.

''Hey Keswick, get me a beer!'' yelled Dad.

Keswick sighed and got the beer.

''Okay, Dad. Here's your buh-buh-beer.'' said Keswick.

''Why do you stutter so much? It annoys me that you have to do that.'' said Dad.

''Haven't I already told you? Multiple ta-ta-ta-times?'' said Keswick.

''I want to hear it again.''

''Ok. I stuh-stuh-stutter like this just buh-because!''

''That's not a reason! The real reason is because-''Dad was cut off by Keswick's mother, who said ''-he's stupid, that's why he stutters!''

''No, it's just buh-buh-because!` _I don't know why_~!'' said Keswick.

''He was probably _born_ with it!'' said Dad.

''No he wasn't, he got it later on!'' argued Mom.

''No he didn't!''

''Yes he did!''

''No he didn't!''

''Yes he did!''

''No he didn't!''

''Yes he did!''

Keswick left the living room and went upstairs to his mini-laboratory in his room. He packed up everything in a big backpack, and jumped out of the window, only for the backpack to get stuck in it. Keswick dropped down and pulled out the backpack carefully. Then he ran off to Petsburg to hide from his parents. While he was running down the street, he stepped on the Chief.

''Ow~, my arms!''

''Aw, cra-cra-crap! It's the Chief! I'm sorry I stepped on you!'' yelled Keswick.

''That's ok. I've been stepped on many, many times. Now, I need to go to the hospital, because I'm in _extreme_ pain!'' said the Chief.

Keswick took the badly hurt flea to the hospital to be treated.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap and his crew were in prison. They were talking about their plans to kill Dudley and Kitty.

''I think we should kill them this way – We'll run the two over, then we'll hang them if they aren't already dead.'' Snaptrap considered.

''I'm afraid it's not going to work. I mean, if we run them over once and if they die, we can't try again or hang them because they're dead,'' remarked Ollie.

Snaptrap thought the reason over, and then said, ''Okay… Francisco, your turn.''

''How 'bout this: We lure them into a trap.'' said Francisco.

''What _kind _of trap?''

''We make cardboard cutouts of Keswick and the Chief. We have to make them realistic though. Then, we put on disguises to _lure_ Agents Puppy and Katswell to the bench where the cardboard cutouts will be located. Then, we'll go to the top of the abandoned house near the bench and throw down an anvil. The anvil will then hit the agents. Then, we'll pick the anvil up, and we'll put the two in our Petropolis Gazette truck. Then we'll hang them. If any part of the plan dosen't work, then we'll have to go to war with them.''

''Sounds complicated, but maybe it'll work. In fact, we'll do it now!''

Keswick contacted Kitty on her video watch and told her and Dudley to come to the hospital where the Chief was located. They did. Meanwhile, D.O.O.M. was setting up their new trap. After setting it up, they waited. And waited. And waited.

Dudley and Kitty were waiting too – but they were waiting for the doctor to tell them ''You can come in now.'' After 5 minutes, a doctor came and said just that. And the two former T.U.F.F. agents went in.

At the hospital room, Keswick was already there, along with the Chief, who was on a hospital bed.

''Why is he in the hospital, Keswick?'' asked Dudley.

Keswick sighed. ''Well… I sta-sta-stepped on him. I was going to puh-puh-Petsburg to escape from my puh-parents, when I stepped on the Chief. I then took him to this hospital. He told me, he's re-re-re-retired now. Since T.U.F.F. closed, he ha-hasn't had _anything _to do. So that's why he retired.''

''It's good that I'm seeing my favorite agents again. Thank you for coming! I really like it. Hey, after I get out of here, maybe you can come see me at the Petropolis Nursing Home that I've been living at for the past few weeks!'' said the Chief excitedly.

''Ok.'' said Kitty. ''Now, how's retirement?''

''It's good. I don't have to take any risks now. And I'm not stressed out as much either.''

''That's good to know. It's been nice seeing you, Chief. We're gonna go now.'' said Dudley.'' ''Bye!''

''Bye.'' said the Chief.

And so, Dudley and Kitty went back to Petsburg. Keswick moved there a few days later, after the Chief got out of the hospital.

A/N: Now, for the last part of the chapter, before it ends with the ''to be continued'' thing.

D.O.O.M. had been waiting for 3 days now, without eating food or peeing. When finally, Dudley and Kitty went past the bench.

''Ok, Larry. Drop the anvil.''

And he did.

But the anvil didn't hit Dudley or Kitty because the two ran away. Snaptrap was angry.

''Francisco, your stupid plan didn't work!'' said Snaptrap.

''So? We'll try again, even though I said we would go to war-'' said Francisco before he got cut off.

''We'll go to war with them _now_! We'll get our revenge, just wait and see! But first I have to go to the bathroom, and make a sandwich or two…'' said Snaptrap.

To be continued…


	6. The Petsburg Hotel

Chapter Six: The Petsburg Hotel

A/N: I haven't updated this story in a while. So I'll now post another chapter.

Dudley was driving his T.U.F.F. Mobile with his former partner, Kitty. The two were very tired, and stopped at a hotel to rest. Meanwhile, Snaptrap and his goons were hiding in a bush. They were spying on the two.

''Okay Larry, go mace the two T.U.F.F. agents.'' said Snaptrap.

''But, Snaptrap, T.U.F.F. shut down a month and a half ago.'' replied Larry.

''It did?''

''Shhh~! Puppy and Katswell are going in!'' said Ollie.

''Quick! Run up to them!'' commanded Snaptrap to Larry.

Larry started running, but the two went inside. He followed them, and after Dudley and Kitty got the reservations for a room for the two of them, he maced their faces, and then pulled out a tranquilizer. But before Larry could shoot it, Kitty tackled him, went inside the hotel room, and then threw him out the window into a swimming pool.

Dudley went inside. He said, ''What happened?''

Kitty replied, ''Oh, nothing. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. You order dinner for the both of us, ok?''

''Alright.''

Larry came back to Snaptrap. He told them how the plan failed.

''Damn it! We're never going to win the battle against that cat and his stupid friend! Never, never, never!'' screamed Snaptrap.

''Don't worry, Snaptrap. I have another plan which _might _work.'' said Ollie.

''Tell me, Ollie. What is it?''

''We'll kidnap them.''

''That's it?'' said Snaptrap. ''We just kidnap them? What happens next?''

''We hold them for ransom.'' said Ollie.

Snaptrap rejected the plan. ''No way. Too cliché. We need another plan. How about… We make a robot. A robot will drive Puppy and Katswell insane. They'll have to get out of the hotel _because_ of the robot. It's a perfect plan! Hahahahaha!''

Dudley and Kitty were both inside their hotel room when the food Dudley ordered arrived.

''Dudley, when I said to you 'Order dinner for the two of us', I meant _some_ dinner, not _all _of the dinner available from room service.'' said Kitty.

''I didn't know what you wanted.'' replied Dudley.

There was a knock at the door. Kitty opened it, and there was a crudely-made robot, who was just standing there.

Snaptrap was inside the robot's body, and thus was controlling and voicing it.

''Beep! Beep! I'm-a-robot! Beep! Beep!'' went the robot.

Kitty stood there puzzled. ''Why are you here? Do you want something?'' she said.

No one said anything. Then, the robot said ''Beep! Beep!'' again. Kitty still wanted to know why he was at the door. The robot said ''Uhh… Beep! Beep! I'm Sna-I mean, Robo Man. I-Beep!-am here because-Beep! Beep! Beep!'' Kitty hit the robot. ''Beep~! I am here because-Beep!-I-Beep!-want-Beep!-to-Beep!-marry-Be ep!-''

''No, I'm not going to marry you.'' yelled Kitty.

''Why not? I'm-Beep!-perfect-Beep!-marrying-Beep!-materi-Beep !-al!'' said Robo Man.

Kitty got mad. ''No you aren't. You beep too much and you're the stupidest robot I've ever seen. Now go away!'' She slammed the door in his face and said to Dudley, ''Can you believe this? Some robot came to the door and he told me she wanted to _marry_ me!''

Robo Man knocked on the hotel room door. Dudley opened it. That robot was still there at the door. But then, he came inside. ''Hey, Robot Person. If you want to marry Kitty, you can't, because she dosen't like you.'' Dudley said.

''Oh, I'm not-Beep!-gonna-Beep!-marry her! I'm gonna kill-Beep!-_both_-Beep!-of you!'' screamed the robotic man. He pulled out a knife and started chasing Dudley and Kitty with it. The two started screaming as they ran. Robo Man was laughing at their misery, when suddenly he crashed into a wall. Snaptrap popped out, and said:

''Ow~! I'll get those two yet! I just need to fix the robot first.''

Meanwhile, (former) agents Puppy and Katswell were still running. They stopped to call Keswick to tell him about the robot.

Keswick was watching an episode of ''Spider-Mutt'' when the phone rang. He picked it up and said, ''Huh-huh-hello?''

''Keswick, we need your help!'' cried out Kitty.

''Yeah! There's a robot chasing us! I think he's insane!'' yelled Dudley.

''A robot, huh? Where are you two anyway?'' said Keswick.

The two told Keswick the name of the hotel they were staying at, the address, how to get to it, how the robot ended up in the building, and some other information. After the two hung up the phone, Keswick called the taxi service to get a cab to go there.

He arrived at the Petsburg Hotel (the place where the two partners where staying at) to help Dudley and Kitty capture the robot. Keswick snuck in the building and tried to find them. He saw Robo Man running around also trying to find Dudley and Kitty.

''Hey, you muh-muh-must be the robot that was chasing Dudley and ka-Kitty.'' said Keswick.

Snaptrap had fixed up Robo Man a few minutes before Keswick came. ''Uh, uh, Beep! Beep! I'm-a-robot! Name's-Beep!-Robo Man!''

''Where are my fuh-fuh-fuh-friends?''

''If-Beep!-were-Beep!-talking-Beep!-about-Beep!-Pu ppy and-Beep!-Katswell, then-Be-'' Robo Man's arm fell off, revealing Snaptrap's arm. ''Bee~p.''

''Oh man, it's va-va-Verminious Snaptrap!'' screamed Keswick.

''Of _course _it's me, Keswick! This was part of my plan-Beep!-to scare off Puppy and Katswell! Too bad-Beep!-they escaped-Beep!-though.''

''Didn't they tuh-tell me that you added a buh-buh-buh-beep after most words in your sentences? You only added 3 beeps to your tuh-tuh-twenty-two word sentence.'' pointed out Keswick.

''I don't care if I add a beep to my sentences or not! The two fools are far away; I need to catch them!''

Snaptrap burst out of the Robo Man costume, got his knife out, and ran off. Keswick chased him, and the two saw Dudley and Kitty.

''There he is! I'll kill these two if it's the last thing I do!'' yelled out Snaptrap.

Snaptrap continued running with Keswick after him.

Meanwhile, the _other_ two were in their hotel room. While Dudley was indulging in the food he ordered from room service (before the robot started pestering him and Kitty.), Kitty was waiting for the police to come catch Robo Man. She said, ''You think they caught him yet?''

Dudley stopped eating for a second to say, ''Who?'"

''That robot guy. I think he's just Snaptrap in disguise.''

''Snaptrap… Dang it, why did he have to trick us?'' asked Dudley.

''He's a _bad guy_, Dudley! _A bad guy, don't you get it?_'' said Kitty.

''I knew that, but…''

Dudley stopped before he finished his sentence. He heard someone running.

''Quick! Open the door!'' he commanded, as Kitty unlocked the door. They stepped outside, and found out the ''someone'' was actually policeman from the Petsburg National Police, going after Snaptrap. Keswick ran to the two, and said:

''You nuh-nuh-know they're trying to arrest Snaptrap?''

''How did you know _that_?'' asked Kitty.

''I saw them... And I tuh-told them tuh-that Snaptrap was actually that ro-ro-ro-robot you were talking about.'' said Keswick.

''Robo Man?'' assumed Dudley.

''Yes.''

The policemen caught Snaptrap and took him to the front desk of the Petsburg Hotel.

''This dirty rat was chasing a dog and a cat with a knife while wearing a robot costume,'' explained one officer.

''Really? That's cruel! And admittedly, strange. A robot costume?'' said the hotel manager as he laughed at the last part.

''He really needs to be in a mental institution. And I also think his _friends_-'' said another police officer, as he pointed to Larry, Ollie, and Francisco. '-need to be taken in as his accomplices.''

Five men from the nearby mental institution entered, and took away Snaptrap and his minions.

''Arghh~!'' yelled out Snaptrap. ''Curse _you_, Puppy and Katswell!''

Dudley, Kitty and Keswick were standing outside the Petsburg Hotel.

''Well, Keswick? How would you like it if you came with us on our adventures?'' suggested Kitty.

''Hmm… I haven't really ca-ca-ca-considered it yet, but-'' said Keswick.

''Sometimes, we need help. I sold off half of my T.U.F.F. gadgets to help pay my house rent. It's too expensive, ok?'' explained Dudley.

''And sometimes, even when we do have our gadgets, we might end up in a situation when there's no one to help save us. You might be a good helper.'', Kitty added.

At this point, Keswick caved in. ''A good helper… Alright, I'll huh-huh-help you.''

''Yay!'' said Dudley and Kitty.

And so, Dudley and Kitty have found another person to help them out. What will happen next? Will Snaptrap burst out of the looney bin and commit more crimes? Will more villains enter the scene? Will the three attempt to restart T.U.F.F.?

Answers, whenever, same site, same channel.

To be continued…


	7. DOOM Strikes Back

Chapter Seven: D.O.O.M. Strikes Back

After his Petsburg Hotel scheme failed, Snaptrap gave up, and after serving a month at the mental institution, he and his minions broke out and he went back home to Petropolis – only to find out that his home was destroyed, having been bombed several months back by the villains who were running around all over the city.

He didn't know where his mother was, and he didn't care. But the incident made him remember the war he promised to start against Dudley and Kitty, and so he decided to continue it.

''Yes! This will be payback for all the things they've and their pal Keswick have done to me and my crew! Hahahahahaha!'' said Snaptrap.

Dudley and Kitty were relaxing in the latter's recently-rebulit house, when suddenly a boulder fell and crashed into it.

Kitty groaned and said weakly, ''Why did my house have to be destroyed again?''

Dudley used his story intellect to say, ''Well Kitty, I think it's because Snaptrap and his minions hate you so much more than any other T.U.F.F. member. You're a target of controversy.''

Kitty slipped out of the boulder. ''I know. Now could you _please_ get me to the hospital? I'm dying here,'' she asked.

''Alright.'' Dudley grabbed Kitty and walked out of the house. ''I'm gonna take you to the same hospital we saw the Chief at. I'm gonna make sure that you'll be okay.''

After they left, Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie and Francisco jumped down from the boulder and got in the Petropolis Gazette truck.

''Ha ha! We did it! We did it!'' said Snaptrap. ''My plan worked! Now let's get Keswick!''

''You realize you haven't hurt Dudley yet, boss?'' said Ollie.

Snaptrap thought it over for a few seconds – then he figured it out. The boulder that was supposed to crush agents Puppy and Katswell only hurt one of the persons it was intended to flatten. He didn't like that.

''Holy crap! I forgot! Stop the truck, Larry!'' he said.

''You're not driving?'' asked Francisco.

''No! I'm letting Larry drive today! Too bad he dosen't know where the brakes are!''

''Hey, it's not my fault I can't find them! You _had_ to take out the brakes, didn't you?'' replied Larry.

''You _know_ clearly how to drive, you doofus!'' yelled the weird-looking rat. ''So do the others! You just pretend not to know because you don't have a brain!''

''I _have_ a brain!'' yelled Larry.

''Liar!''

''No, I'm not a liar, _you_ are!''

''You're the biggest fattest, most moronic shrew I've never hired!'' screamed Snaptrap.

''Oh no! We're going to crash!'' shrieked Larry.

Everyone then screamed like little girls. The truck crashed into a department store, and burst into flames.

''You retard! Now I'll have to pay a fine, because you tried to argue with me!'' screamed Larry at Snaptrap.

''Pooh!'' said Snaptrap.

Keswick came out of the building, and gasped at the sight.

''What the huh-huh-heck happened here?'' he asked.

''Look, there's that Keswick person!'' pointed out Francisco.

''Keswick!'' Snaptrap chortled. ''I think I have an idea!''

Snaptrap and his minions got out of the truck as the police arrived. 3 police officers came out of the cars and tried to arrest Snaptrap. Snaptrap pulled out a taser and zapped them, but not before he tasered Keswick. He then ran away, and so did Keswick in the opposite direction.

''They can't catch me! I'm invulnerable!'' screamed out Snaptrap before he was taken to the police station with Ollie, Francisco, and Larry.

Kitty was lying on the hospital bed as Dudley was asking the doctor how long Kitty was going to stay.

''I'd say about, 5 months at the most.'' he replied.

''Damn it!'' cried Dudley. ''What's the minimum amount of weeks she'll stay? Four? Five?''

''Well, she was hit by a falling boulder, and she's gonna need extensive surgery, so I'd have to say, about 3 to 4 months.'' said the doctor.

''Aw sh-'' The doctor looked at the white dog. ''Damn it, again!'' said Dudley. ''I don't know who did this, but I'll find out, and when I do, I'm gonna kill them!''

5 days later, the four (bad guys) came out, having been arrested for driving around without a proper license, and crashing it into a building.

''Wow! That was a short sentence,'' said Snaptrap.

Larry replied, ''Yeah. Too bad it wasn't that short, and you had to get one of your Petropolis members to bail you out. Hey, did you know that F.L.O.P.P. became the biggest crime organization in town? Now all the bad guys are part of it, including-''

''Shut it or I'll feed you to the sharks!''

''Remember your war plan, boss? We got Agent Katswell, now all we have to do is do something really bad to Agent Puppy and Keswick!'' said Ollie.

''I tasered Keswick already. But I guess we can punish him some more.'' said Snaptrap. ''Now, let's find them!'', he commanded as D.O.O.M. sprinted off into the distance. Then they stopped.

''I think we need to get some transportation. A-ha! How 'bout the car-rental place! We'll rent a car, mess up the other good guys bad, then we'll use the car for our own use and never return it! It's a perfect plan!'' yelled out Snaptrap.

Dudley was walking to the convenience store, still mad about the fact that Kitty had to stay in the hospital for a long time. Snaptrap was watching him with binoculars. Then he picked up a walkie-talkie and contacted Larry, Francisco and Ollie.

''Guys! Guys! I see Dudley! Release the rattlesnakes! Over!'' he whispered onto them.

Francisco took out a box, opened it, and dumped 4 robotic remote control-operated rattlesnakes on the ground.

''Okay, rattlesnakes, go attack the dog with the black shirt over there!'' Francisco pointed to Dudley.

He took the remote control from the bag and started to control them. The rattlesnakes slithered off. They scared off a few passersby who thought they were actually real.

Finally the rattlesnakes came near Dudley. He noticed them, and screamed. The rattlesnakes started to crawl on his body. ''Get away, you stupid snakes!'', he cried, but the venomous robots did not listen. They started to wrap around him. He started choking. Then one of the rattlesnakes came face-to-face with him and bit him. As the snakes got off him, he started fainting. Francisco, Larry, and Ollie, who were watching him get attacked, were laughing throughout the whole thing. Snaptrap was laughing also.

After Dudley fainted, Snaptrap took the body and put it in his rented car. He then signaled his goons to get in. After that, they drove off to the D.O.O.M. Petsburg H.Q.

When Dudley woke up, he was surrounded by the villains, and he was tied to a wooden board. His legs and neck were also tied up, with a large piece left on so Snaptrap's minions could pull him.

Snaptrap laughed heartily and then said, ''Welcome to your worst nightmare, Agent Puppy! This will be the last day you'll mingle with other animals in the outside world, for you'll be confined to the hospital for the rest of your life! Hahahahahahaha!''

''You can't do this to me, Snaptrap! What did I do to deserve this? Tell me! Tell me right _now_!'' demanded Dudley.

''I'll tell you what you did to deserve the fate of HAVING YOUR BODY BEING STRETCHED TO DEATH, if you'd only shut up for a moment.'' Snaptrap cleared his throat. ''You were born.''

''But-''

''**SHUT UP! **You had to become a member of T.U.F.F., didn't you? You couldn't just attempt another job, like a telemarketer, or a movie star, or a _plumber!_''

''I tried to do all that! Telemarketing is a scam, plumbing is _way _too hard, and movies take too long to make. Believe me.'' said Dudley.

''Oh… I remember that ''Fast and the Furriest'' movie or whatever it was called… I don't know why I wasted $13.50 on _that_ low-budget piece of crap. BUT NETHERTHELESS! You will die today, right _now_! Larry, Ollie, pull the ropes!''

''I'll try!'' yelled Larry.

''I can do it!'' shouted Ollie. They then started pulling the ropes tied to Dudley's legs and head. Dudley started choking. ''Harder! Harder!'' commanded Snaptrap. Dudley started to die.

Then, Keswick burst inside the D.O.O.M. building.

''SNAPTRAP! WHY DID YOU TUH-TUH-TASE ME! MY CHA-CHA-CHEST IS HURTING ME!'' screamed Keswick.

''Stop pulling!'' Snaptrap told Larry and Ollie. ''Keswick, my good friend. I did it because I wanted to punish you for all the things you did to us. For way~ too long, I've been defeated, like, hundreds of times. Now, I'm turning the tables on you. I've done it on Kitty and I'm going it on Dudley, so it'll make sense for me to take you out of commission.''

''Oh. Still though, you're gonna puh-puh-puh-PAY.''

''Oh, yeah? How 'bout I take you _and_ Dudley, and rough you up some, huh?'' Snaptrap started untying the ropes on Dudley's legs. ''But only after I untie his ropes. I'll get sued by his family if I kill him. Darn it, I can't untie that knot! Let me try again!'' Snaptrap tried to untie one of Dudley's right leg's knots, but it was tied way too tight. ''D- *sigh* Forget it. I'll just get off Dudley's body and neck ropes, then I'll get my minions to help me beat you up.''

Snaptrap untied the body ropes with ease and then, the rope on Dudley's neck. ''Now, let's rumble!'' Larry, Ollie, and Francisco came over to Dudley and Keswick, then they and Snaptrap started beating up the two.

Ten minutes later, the bad guys were done beating Dudley and Keswick up. The two were badly bruised and hurt. Some bones were broken.

''Cuh-cuh-can I go to the bath~room please?'' said Keswick weakly. He then collapsed.

''Bathroom's to the left.'' Snaptrap said helpfully. Keswick staggered to it.

_A few weeks later…_

Dudley and Keswick were in another hospital, having escaped from D.O.O.M. four weeks before. A telephone on a nearby desk rang. Keswick grabbed the phone quickly, and said, ''Hello?''

''Hey Keswick, it's me, Kitty.'' answered a familiar voice.

''Who?'' asked Keswick.

''Kitty Katswell?''

''Oh, Kitty Katswell. How did you nuh-nuh-know we were here?''

''Snaptrap, he called me and told me that he got his revenge by doing bad things to us! That was why the boulder crushed me. He got me first!'' said Kitty.

''Oh, so he was the culprit!'' said Dudley.

''Dudley? I missed you so much! How are you?''

Keswick gave the phone to Dudley.

''Not good. I was choked and bitten by rattlesnakes, nearly stretched to death, and I was beaten up. It's a wonder that I'm still alive.'' he said.

Dudley handed back the phone.

''Oh. Uh, Keswick, what was _your_ punishment?'', Kitty asked.

''Me and Agent Puppy were beaten up by D.O.O.M. And I was tasered for no reason a few days before.'' replied Keswick.

''Okay. You too are lucky that you didn't end up dying.''

''Uh, yeah.'' said Dudley.

''That's true.'' said Keswick.

''Okay. How much longer will you two be here?''

''Only a few more days.'' replied Dudley.

''Alright. I'll see you two when I get out,'' said Kitty. Then, she hung up. Keswick put the phone away.

''You know, it's too bad that we all got beaten by D.O.O.M.'' said Dudley.

''That's tuh-tuh-too bad. I hate them.'' said Keswick.

''Me too. We'll get them next time, though. When we get out of the hospital, we and Kitty will do the same things they did to us – Well, not really, but still though.''

Will Snaptrap turn the tables on our heroes again? We'll find out, next time on ''Dudley and Kitty''.

To be continued…


End file.
